Mark "Se7en" Steiner
Indianapolis, IN | music = | Titantron video = | affiliation = The Syndicate $Cash Money Brothers$ | current_efeds = Free Agent | previous_efeds = GWA - Global Wrestling Alliance ECLW - Elite Championship League Wrestling | alignment = Neutral (Leans towards Heel) | wrestling_style = Technical, Brawler | finisher = | will = | manager = | trainer = | handler = Michael S. | debut = GWA - Crossfire (April 6, 2001)(Panama City, Panama) | record = | accomplishments = GWA World Champion (x2) GWA Continental Champion (x2) GWA Regional Champion GWA Lightweight Champion | retired = }} Mark Steiner (born December 16, 1975) is an American pro-wrestler from Indianapolis, Indiana, better known by his ring name Se7en. He is currently a free agent. Before becoming a free agent, Steiner started his wrestling career with the Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) in 2001 under the ring name Triple 7, and continue his career with Elite Championship League Wrestling (ECLW) in 2004 where he would remove the Triple H reference and go by the name Se7en. Se7en has been a member of the $Cash Money Brothers$ stable, and is the founding member of The Syndicate, a direct reference to the business which he had started prior to becoming a wrestler. Overall, Mark is known as a brawler and technical wrestler, but unfortunately also for his extremely dirty tactics in the ring. During his tenure in the GWA, Mark was a Triple Crown Championship winner, the first ever Lightweight Champion, and given Rookie of the Year honors by GWA C.E.O., Michael Whisson. During 2005, Mark would find himself as the Co-Owner of ECLW, where he would work to help push the talent in the organization to the next level. Biography Life Before Wrestling Mark Steiner was born to a middle-class family on the South Side of Indianapolis, IN on December 16, 1975. In his youth, he was raised with a strong military background. Mark became aware of wrestling at a young age, and would later go on to build his own "empire" around the industry. His military background lead him to become a member of the U.S.M.C., and after 6 years, would rank to Staff Sergent in Field Artillery, sending him around the world. After his 6 year tenure in the military, he would later be Honorably Discharged after Military Doctors diagnosed him with a form of Schizophreniform Disorder, meaning that he wouldn't show symptoms for the full six months required for the diagnosis of schizophrenia. This would have a severe impact on his life, as Mark began to try to rationalize his own behavior. After being sent home from the military, Mark would start looking at ways to make a living. With all of his military training and leadership skills, Mark decided that he would start his own business. Personal life Mark Steiner married Tera Shaw on March 23, 2000. The two had no children during their marriage, and would go on to form The Syndicate Facility. Tera would work the facility while Mark was out, and would fly to the arenas for every event to be his Manager. During the month of October in 2001, Tera would file for divorce, leading to a lot of animosity between the two. This would eventually divide The Syndicate Facility profits, as well as begin to put a drain on Mark's wrestling career. He would be forced to take time off due to his personal issues. During the Spring of 2008, Mark began a relationship with Angle Marie. The two are currently together and are planning a wedding for the near future. The Syndicate After returning home, Mark decided to put his combat training to use, opening a Mixed Martial Arts and Wrestling facility in 2000. He would begin training people young and old with the help of his friend and business partner Steve Paradox. The facility would serve as a base of operations for Mark, training in Professional Wrestling for before venturing out into the industry. In under a year, The Syndicate would become a global phenomenon, evolving into a sports agency for athletes all over the globe. Day to day operations of the Syndicate would start to turn into something far more than just wrestling, as contract signing would happen on a frequent basis with the NFL, NBA, and MLB. By mid 2001, The Syndicate would start to bring in new wrestlers to the federations which Mark was assigned to. This would help to build a very large and powerful stable which Mark would be in complete control of. Mark's wife, Tera Shaw Steiner would begin to take over the daily functions, working as the manager of the company both in ring and out. Wrestling career Global Wrestling Alliance Shortly after signing with the Global Wrestling Alliance, Mark began training for a higher level of competition. With the help of the instructors hired by the Syndicate, Mark began working on his technical skills, perfecting the moves he would later become famous for. His career started to take off with his first ever title match for the GWA Continental Championship. This match would put Mark against Metal Moose, Asya, and WWE/ECW's Al Snow in a Four Corners Match. Mark would win the title by hitting the Third Degree on Metal Moose, then falling ontop of Asya for a quick pin. He would hold this title for 1 month, before dropping the title to Dark Mark X. That same night, Mark would go on to be crowned the first ever Lightweight Champion in the GWA, by pinning Steve Corino in a Triple Threat match. This title reign was short, as Mark quickly gave up the title to pursue the World Title. During this time, Mark would capture the Regional Championship, a title which the holder does not know who they will be facing until they are in the ring to defend the title. Mark would successfully defend the title every week, for two months straight, landing himself his first ever World Title shot. His first run at the World Title wouldn't be until August 2001, where he would face Peter "Shadow" Winter for the very first time. This battle would establish a feud that would extend until the doors of the Global Wrestling Alliance would close. While Mark went on to lose this match, he had solidified himself as a World Championship caliber wrestler for the GWA. On August 17, 2001, Mark won the Continental Title for the second time by defeating Chapel in a singles match. He would later drop the title in order to participate in the Great Arena Escape match for the World Title on September 3, 2001. During this match, Mark would face long time rival Dark Mark X, along with Dark Chyld and Steve Corino to grab the Title and attempt to escape from the arena with it. This would be Mark's first GWA World Title reigns. After a two month title reign, Mark would lose the title in a match against Peter "Shadow" Winter. This match almost ended his career, but he would later go on to say that this is by far one of his favorite matchups against Winters. After this match, Mark was out for injury until the beginning of January 2002. During this time, Mark was awarded the GWA Rookie of the Year title by his fellow peers and backstage officials. This would be motivation for Mark to make a return to the GWA for one last run. Mark would return to action on January 12, 2002, where he would once again face off against Peter Winters for the World Title. This time, Mark would not be denied, as he would defeat Winters in a No Holds Barred match. This would be the start of a five month title reign that would only end two weeks prior to the Central State Incident. Following the Incident, Mark would work in a limited capacity until the doors finally closed in December 2002. Elite Championship League Wrestling Elite Championship League Wrestling would open it's doors to the world in November 2004, with funding being provided by Mark. He would go into a partnership with Brian Grey to build ECLW and would become a 25% shareholder of the brand. Behind the scenes, his main priority with the company was to work with the other wrestlers within the federation to make them become not only better wrestlers, but speakers as well. Mark would help orchestrate some of the greatest matches in the history of ECLW, while pushing his opponents to their maximum potential every week. Mark would organize the program "Slander", which the members in the federation would use to speak about their upcoming matches. Once the show aired, he would go back to each wrestler and insure that they are ready for the week ahead. His on screen antics, however, where far from what you would expect out of a Co-Owner. Mark would cause chaos for anyone he wanted to every week, placing them into insane match ups, placing harsh stipulations, and even interrupting the matches mid stream to create confusion. His long time nemesis, Peter "Shadow" Winters, would often find himself at the brunt of Mark's actions. However, during all of this, Mark still maintained a stellar record in the ECLW, losing only three matches in the duration of the company. Controversy The Central State Incident On July 5, 2002, a fire erupted from the Syndicate Facility in Downtown Indianapolis, killing seven people and injuring 3 others. During an investigation performed by the Indianapolis Fire Department, arson was suspected to be the reason for the fire, and it became a national headline when IFD and IPD officers brought Mark Steiner in for questioning two days later. Trials for the case lasted 43 days, and the conviction followed. Mark was sentenced to 10 years at Central State Hospital in Indianapolis, a place known to help cure the criminally insane. During his tenure spent in Central State, they kept Mark heavily sedated, and oftentimes, needed to keep him strapped down to his bed for safety of the employees. After serving roughly two months time in Central State Hospital, Mark woke up one morning to see that everything was gone. The old Central State Hospital had not been in use for eight years prior to the incident. While seeming to be all very real to Mark, the entire incident was proven to be falsified shortly after. After making his way home, Mark found his house in complete ruins. Not only was a fire started at the Syndicate facility, but shortly after Mark had been arrested, his house was burnt to the ground as well. The only "new" item left inside his house was a DVD with the words "The Demise of the Phenom" written on it. This DVD would reveal that former business associate, Steve Paradox, with the help of Mark's ex-wife, Tera Shaw, had been behind the entire incident from the beginning. The footage revealed that Mark was beaten and tortured during his time in the Hospital, the sedative and an IV drip keeping him alive. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** "Se7enth Synn" (Argentine Clutch into a Reverse F5 Drop) ** "New Disease" (Original name for the "Se7enth Synn" finisher) ** "Third Degree" (High Impact Fameasser) * Signature moves ** "The Final Synn" (Single Knee Facebreaker) ** Blatant Choke ** Inverted Headlock Backbreaker ** Full Nelson Slam ** Full Nelson Facebuster * In Ring Names ** Se7en ** Triple 7 ** Mark Steiner * Nicknames ** "The Phenom" ** "Young Phenom" * Managers ** Angel Marie ** Tera Shaw Steiner * Entrance themes ** "Pet" by A Perfect Circle (Face Theme) ** "Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums" by A Perfect Circle (Heel Theme) ** "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed ** "Bound" by Disturbed ** "A Welcome Burden" by Disturbed ** "Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson [BOLD sections are the most current.] Championships and Achievements Global Wrestling Alliance * World Champion (x2) ** (September 3, 2001) Great Arena Escape Match vs. Steve Corino, Dark Chyld, Dark Mark X - Held for 2 Months ** (January 12, 2002) No Holds Barred vs. Peter "Shadow" Winters - Held for 4 Months * Continental Champion (x2) ** (April 30, 2001) Four Corners Match vs. Al Snow, Metal Moose, Asya - Held for 1 Month ** (August 17, 2001) Singles Match vs. Chapel - Held for 2 Weeks * Regional Champion ** (June 23, 2001) Singles Match vs. "The Professional" Mark Randall - Held for 2 Months * Lightweight Champion ** (May 27, 2001) Triple Threat Match vs. Steve Corino, Lance Storm - Held for 2 Weeks * GWA Rookie of the Year ** (January 1, 2002) Special Edition Crossfire, awarded by Michael Whisson (GWA President and C.E.O.)